pylospkfandomcom-20200214-history
M U F F
About me My name is Andrew and I'm 18. I live in Oregon, which is probably the weirdest state in America.I played recklesspk in 2011 and then when it went to shit i started dvpk on and off in 2012 til now. I have been actively playing on M U F F since November. On the server I'm known for nothing really. I like bridding and pking with range but it was recently ruined so theres that. I spend quite a lot of time pvming and it's very rewarding. In my free time I like to draw and paint. I like art and I'm going to go to school for graphic design although I'm not sure if that's what i really should do yet. My free time activities other than this include drawing, lifting, fingerboarding, and eating lil snacks. I did play xbox a lot but I cant get into it anymore. I first found out about dvpk through recklesspk. At the time I was playing that but some people started talking about dvpk, pretty much a clone, but it had better features. This was a time before tokhaar kal cape was in recklesspk, and it was on dvpk. The switches on dvpk were also much much better at the time. Essentially what happened was I simply switched to dvpk. It is now called arteropk for whatever strange reason lol. And switches are laggy as hell and we go offline everyday at least twice but it's getting better. In the future I can see the server growing if they hire more devs and advertise server more. Some of my best moments on this server have been getting clean stacks when I'm bridding and getting crazy drops in pvm. My first pboots was a crazy experience. I feel the staff on the server are good at being staff for a private server. I don't have any problems with them other than them being to unwilling to punish players being annoying or breaking rules. I would really like the server to hire more devs to develop new content and areas to explore and pvm. Favorite Armour Picture of your gear set-up: Best Drops PvP: I got pvps only woo PVM: So far about 200+ Tormented Demons kills. I have gotten 3 pboots, 4-5 claws, and some santas. Never received a farseer. I will update this with dates I receive loots. 2/2/2015 - 2pboots, 2 claws, santa 2/3/2015 - pboots, claws, santa 2/4/15 - claws, pboots. Personal Achievements Artwork published. Youtube I do have a youtube but it's a channel from when i used to shuffle. Ask if you want to see. Rag List Those annoying guys that run around with nex NH'ing in edge or rushers in general. Or really anyone in nex preying on regular people for elo and killstreaks. Also raggers. Friends Surprisingly none as everyone on server is fairly greedy and with the avg age of about 16 they are also fairly rude. Im easy to get along with and I try to help when i can. In Real Life Picture ->